Harrow, Reg
Reginal “Reg” Harrow was a human teen from Aerelon who was known as an upstart Speederbike and Swoop racer. Growing up on the streets of Aerelon City, Reg was often found racing his custom swoop against local swoop gangs and occasionally on the amateur circuit on Aerelon and Helios Prime. Reg had loose ties to the criminal organization, Shadow Wing, and sometimes acted as a courier for the group. Reg also worked at his father’s mechanic shop, which was a front for a chop shop associated with Shadow Wing. He was one of three friends that hung out with Arya Dorne at the Harlequin Zero frequently. History Reginal was born into the criminal underworld of Aerelon in 18 BBY. He grew up in his father’s chop shop in Aerelon City where he learned a great deal about working on technology. Reg also learned to operate numerous repulsorlifts while working with his father. By the time he was entering his teen years, Reg was able to work on airspeeders in his father’s shop, during his spare time. Reg also began participating in speeder races, where he found that he had a natural talent for piloting various repulsorlift vehicles. He was especially adept at flying swoops. Reg became somewhat of a local champion, often winning races from the surrounding areas. He hoped to someday compete in the big races on Boonta or Tatooine. In addition to racing, Reg sometimes worked as an errand boy and messenger for some of the higher up’s within the Shadow Wing criminal cartel. Reg also assisted his father with “procuring” merchandise for the shop and delivering the “product”. Reg gained some skill in piloting by working for his father. It was during one job that Reg met Kat Ling and Lana Ranses. The trio managed to liberate a shipment of fizzy glug and two new speeders, cementing their future friendship. It was through the girls that Reg met Arya Dorne and became friends with her also. Secretly, Reg had harbored a crush on Arya since the first day he met her. He never revealed his feeling about her through the early years of their friendship. Reg often acted as the get-away and look-out for Kat and Lana when they pulled heists. When Reg wasn’t working or running errands, he could be found challenging local swoop gang members to races on his custum built swoop. Reg had many offers to join a few of the gangs, but declined, preferring to remain independent. Appearance and Personality Reg was considered tall and thin, with a shaggy mop of blonde hair. Generally quiet and shy, Reg was also a stubborn teen that was an adrenaline junkie, always looking to go faster. Despite his upbringing and his association with Shadow Wing, Reg had a set of morals that kept him from getting fully involved in many illegal activities. RPG D6 Stats Type: Repulsorlift Racer DEXTERITY 3D Blaster 5D+2, Dodge 5D, Pickpocket 5D, Vehicle Blasters 5D+1 KNOWLEDGE 2D Business 5D+1, Intimidation 5D, Languages 4D+2, Planetary Systems 4D, Streetwise 6D+1, Value 5D+1 MECHANICAL 4D Astrogation 4D+1, Repulsorlift Operation 7D+2, Space Transports 4D+2, Starfighter Piloting 5D, Swoop Operation 6D+1 PERCEPTION 3D+1 Bargain 5D, Con 5D, Gambling 5D+1, Sneak 6D+2 STRENGTH 3D Brawling 4D+1, Stamina 5D TECHNICAL 2D+2 Computer Programming/Repair 3D+2, Droid Repair 4D, First Aid 3D+1, Repulsorlift Repair 6D, Space Transport Repair 4D, Starship Weapons Repair 4D This character is Force-sensitive. Force Points: 2 Dark Side Points: 0 Character Points: 12 Move: 10 Equipment: DL-18 Blaster Pistol (4D), Macrobinoculars, Headset Comlink, Datapad, ID, Pilot’s License, Utility Belt, Synthrope Dsipenser, Street Clothes, Medpac Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Hidden in Shadows Category:Force-sensitive